ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pazuzu
is a bull-themed kaiju in Ultraman Gaia. Pazuzu's race along with C.O.V.'s originate from the star M91. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Pazuzu A wormhole that was created on Earth began to disrupt the planet's weather patterns and once XIG fully analyzed it, Team Lightning was sent with Peace Carry to investigate, as the wormhole quickly appeared over Tokyo. The gray kaiju that came out of the wormhole went by the name Pazuzu, named after the Assyrian and Mesopotamian demon of storms, drought, famine, locusts, protection of other evil spirits, and king of the wind demons. XIG arrived within seconds, but their assaults proved futile against the demon-like monster. Everywhere he went Pazuzu caused as much destruction and chaos as he could around Tokyo. XIG resorted to homing missiles, but Pazuzu's Electromagnetic Field prevented so much as a scratch on him as the missiles simply dived into homes below. Once a combination of Horn Lightning and fireballs brought Team Lightning out of the sky, Pazuzu used his Horn Lightning to destroy all the smaller structures around him. Before Pazuzu could destroy Alchemy Stars director Tatsumi and his nephew, Goki, a strange wing-like rock stopped his horn lightning and dissolved. As Pazuzu redid his assault Ultraman Gaia appeared and stopped the attack. Gaia out manuvered Pazuzu like many other monsters, but the odds quickly turned when Pazuzu managed to shock Gaia with his horn lightning. As Gaia's Life Gauge went off he quickly used the Quantum Stream and Pazuzu was blown to pieces. Trivia *Pazuzu's roar is an altered Golza roar. *Pazuzu is actually the name of a demon from Assyrian occult mythology. Super Pazuzu Alchemy Stars began to start a counter attack against the aliens that have been appearing through wormholes for months. After calculations the wormholes originate in galaxy M91, better known as the Dark Zone. A new type of weapon called the Jumper Missile was about to be used. After Gamu failed to stop it because it could harm the planet he turned into Ultraman Gaia. Before any damage could be done he stopped the wormhole from destroying the planet, but there would still be trouble. A revived Pazuzu along with C.O.V. absorbed the Wormhole's Energy and were powered up into, パズズ|Sūpā Pazuzu}} and Super C.O.V. They easily took down Team Crow with Super Pazuzu's horn lightning and Super C.O.V blasted away at the base. Gaia tried to attack them, but he was over powered by the duo. Hiroya became Ultraman Agul and the two heroes fought back. The two super monsters were of no match for the combined might of Earth's guardians and after Gaia turned into Supreme Version, the assaults continued and ended with both heroes using their Photon Stream and Agul Stream to destroy the space monsters. Trivia *Pazuzu's suit was altered for Super Pazuzu. *Super Pazuzu's roar is a reused Golza roar. Data : Pazuzu will launch fireballs from his mouth then combined with his horn lightning. He was only seen using his fireballs using this attack. * : An invisible field around Pazuzu's body can disrupt guided projectiles and other devices just getting near him. Pazuzu Wormhole.png|Wormhole Pazuzu Horn Lightning.png|Horn Lightning Pazuzu Horn Lightning Fire Ball.gif|Thunder Shock Horn - Super=